


【港右/芝港】大发善心

by moonseau



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau
Summary: 金主徐英浩X穷学生黄旭熙点就看温柔美国男人不动声色哄捡回家的流浪狗，哄到流浪狗摇尾巴的黄文
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 16





	【港右/芝港】大发善心

是徐英浩向他伸出橄榄枝的。

当然，这也不能叫橄榄枝，大概是伸出了一只不怎么慈善的手，抓住了穷得连日子也过不好的黄旭熙。

他背了两年的学贷，四处跑兼职也只能租个下铺。大高个子一天就吃些鸟食，饿的时候啃两口骗骗胃，一天凑合凑合就过了。

这个时候徐英浩来后台拦他，颇有诚意，不是支使什么助理保镖或者找人代传话之类的，也没让穷学生觉得自己低人一等。

有钱人穿得松散随意，一派蜜得流油的好莱坞男主角气势，倚在门框上问黄旭熙要不要跟他走。

黄旭熙点了头之后第一个去的地方不是酒店的大床，而是学校附近的中餐厅。

狼吞虎咽的年轻穷学生跟装潢浑然一体，但跟他同桌的男人哪怕穿得再随意都显得格格不入，金色卷发的美国人优雅得像是吃西餐，骨子里那股富贵气儿把那两根木块捏得跟镶了金似的。

穷学生吃够了抵着嘴唇终于内敛的打了个嗝，徐英浩没什么其他情绪，倒是撑着下巴笑眯眯的问他有没有吃饱，要不要再点一些。

就黄旭熙吃得这么风卷残云，他还能注意到黄旭熙更喜欢吃哪个菜，问要不要打包回去饿了再吃。

黄旭熙吃人家的嘴软，徐英浩一个糖爹这么贴心，他当然也要尽职尽责一点。还没等徐英浩主动，他先凑上去吻了吻对方的鼻尖，垂着眼睑像是温顺的小狗一样低头轻咬住徐英浩的嘴唇。

徐英浩刚从浴室出来，原本打算循序渐进，倒没想到黄旭熙会这么主动，显然让他讨好了。于是搂着他的腰翻身把人压在床上，撑着身子吻下去的时候眼角都带着笑。

黄旭熙是没什么经验的，光是徐英浩的亲吻就勾得他昏了头，更别说这位金主在床笫间的有余，只是让他漫不经心的揉揉乳尖黄旭熙就欲字贯身，腰晃得跟屁股里塞了东西似的。

徐英浩也不知道为什么会一眼挑中他，也许有点慈善性质，觉得这么高的小孩就吃那么点也太难民了，也许是有点新鲜劲儿，吃多了入口即化的，想试试这种是什么味。

全麦虽然不够甜，但永远是最带劲的那个口味，他肩跟徐英浩差不多宽，腰却细得跟他之前那群娇俏的小棉花糖一个尺寸，裹着紧致的肌肉，怎么看怎么觉得耐操。

黄旭熙昂着头，脑袋里混沌一片，就觉得这有钱人的双手滚烫带电，不管是在自己身上轻轻的捻还是重重掐一下都舒服，舒服得他没明白是徐英浩掏钱拉他陪床还是他掏钱嫖的徐英浩。

等徐英浩掰着他的屁股一寸一寸操进去的时候他才清醒过来，他哪里嫖得起徐英浩，只不过是他床上这个有钱人优雅，喝红酒之前醒酒都掐着秒表。

徐英浩那东西直径很大，又长，哪怕安全套是极薄的款也没能减少多少饱胀感，伞状头整个推进去的时候黄旭熙就绷不住腰整个卸了力瘫进柔软床垫里。

但美国男人会疼人，之前没碰他的性器，这回先是停了把他的东西抓进手心里弄，把黄旭熙弄得连张开腿的力气都没了，张着嘴盯着昏暗的天花板，除了自己腿间那根东西之外什么也感觉不到了。

黄旭熙腿软一方面是对陌生快感的无措，一方面是徐英浩一直在哄他，baby，sweety叫个不停，脸红有一部分是生理反应，还有一部分是羞怯。

谁会把他抱在怀里哄呢，一米八几的大个子，重活累活越过人群都能落在他头上，好像个子高肩膀宽力气大，他站在所有人前头就是理所当然的事情。

可是徐英浩哄他，给他还学贷，带他去吃中餐，还这么温柔，哪怕是钱色交易，好像也没关系。

黄旭熙揽着徐英浩的肩膀跟他索吻，敞着腿愣是把那根东西全吞了下去。

徐英浩好像是意外的，他抬起头来看向身下的人，黄旭熙的眼睛亮晶晶的，像是叼回了飞盘的小狗。

徐英浩知道小孩在跟他讨赏，那双眼睛里全是期待和骄傲。所以他重新俯身，把人抱在怀里，一边舔吻他的耳垂，一边往里操。

黄旭熙想听清楚徐英浩在他耳边说了什么，但那些温柔甜蜜的话总被他自己的喘息盖过去，那东西太好了，又粗又长，直直顶到最里头去，他压根没有合拢双腿的机会，就那么敞着让人往里操。

徐英浩笑着摸了摸他稍微隆起的小腹，低声问

“在这里纹个welcome Johnny Suh好不好babe。”

他好像没有想要一个回答，操得又快又深，把黄旭熙弄得又哭又叫，连喘口气都赶不上他肏弄的速度。

但又好像想要一个回答，没等到黄旭熙的回应，又问

“不好吗？还是说你想纹在尾椎上？”

黄旭熙还是没回答，堪堪伸手抓住徐英浩浴袍的一角，就尖叫着高潮了。

精液溅上价格不菲的面料，徐英浩只看了一眼，就伸手解了扔下床去，又抱起黄旭熙珍视的亲了亲，像是很高兴。

“你怎么这么让我意外？”

他亲昵的拿鼻尖在黄旭熙的脸颊上蹭

“第一次就馋到吃得一干二净就算了，怎么光被操屁股就能高潮呢宝宝，是不是早就让人操过了？嗯？”

刚射过精的黄旭熙全身都敏感得要命，徐英浩还按着他往里操，他边否认边喘，连抓着徐英浩胳膊的力气也没有了，讨好的撒娇问徐英浩可不可以慢一点。

徐英浩没答应，只是按着他的上身一边哄说会舒服的，一边搂着他的腰操得更狠。最后射精的时候，徐英浩掐着黄旭熙的腰埋在最里头射了很多。

他的东西本来就大，撑得黄旭熙全程都觉得屁股要被他肏坏了。

射精的时候黄旭熙不安的盯着徐英浩，浑身紧绷，他总觉得徐英浩再多射一些进来，安全套就会被撑破。

这样的精神紧绷让黄旭熙有那么一小段时间觉得安全套真的破了，又浓又多的精液好像灌进了他的屁股里，他盯着sugar daddy那张漂亮的脸蛋，恍惚间性器又颤了颤，稀薄的吐出些精液来。

收拾好重新窝回被子里的时候，徐英浩很自然的把他揽进怀里吻了吻他的额头，问他喜不喜欢这里，如果喜欢过两天就搬进来住。

他问

“一起住吗。”

“嗯。”

徐英浩说

“如果你不想，我也还有别的地方住。”

“不要的，不要了。”

黄旭熙小心翼翼的回抱着对方

“两个人住吧。”

他想要多被爱一点，而徐英浩会的。


End file.
